Forbidden Love
by Animefan1900
Summary: Being gay is believed to be a sickness and those people are send into a facility. Kai disagrees with this and believes that gay people are normal human beings and they are not sick. What happens when Kai falls in love with Ray? Can he keep this hidden? What happens if he's send into a facility? Warning: Rated M. This is just a story. More clear warning note in first chapter.
1. Anti-Gay, Accused And New Friend

_I was really trying to avoid writing a new story... again. I faile miserably XD_

_I can only promise that once I get back to the old stories, I update them. I want them to be good and not rushed. I can only ask you to wait patiently (those who are waiting for them)_

_In the mean time, Enjoy this new story._

**_Warning: This is a story about a world where being gay is "wrong". I PERSONALLY DON'T THINK THAT! Warnings to future torture and abuse. I will cut the parts from this site but the full story chapters with them are going to be in my AO3 account, KittyCat98_**

**_I also do not own the characters. This is only fanfiction._**

**_You have been warned. If you don't like this stuff, don't read._**

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 1: Anti-Gay, Accused And New Friend

-With Kai-

Kai was packing his last books in his bag before leaving to school. They had only couple months before summer break. Just like the past weeks Kai's phone beeped. He didn't even have to look to know who it was, Tyson. He was bugging him about the upcoming festival, which Kai wasn't interested in. Ever since he got ticket there, he hasn't slept almost at all.

Kai didn't bother answering or even checking the message but Tyson persisted. Eventually, he called. Annoyed Kai took his bag and answered the phone while walking out of his flat.

'What is it?' Kai stated and jogged down the stairs.

'_You didn't answer my message, so I called. Will you come to the festival? Please,'_ Tyson begged.

'You know I hate those places. I want to enjoy my summer.'

'_It's lasts only a week. It doesn't hurt,'_ Kai heard Max's voice next.

'Whatever, I'm not going,' Kai stated firmly.

'_Come one dude. Just the first day,'_ Tyson spoke next.

'Alright! Fine, but only one day,' Kai growled and didn't wait for an answer. He hung up and continued his way to school. He knew Tyson was going to brag about the festival in there too but this time Kai wouldn't listen to him long.

Just like he predicted, Tyson literally immediately started talking.

'There is so much to do there. I have to try the food, win prizes…' Tyson calculated when Kai grabbed the collar of his shirt.

'Shut your mouth about the stupid festival already. You have said this hundred times already and it's annoying,' Kai let go and walked inside the school.

'You jerk! I can talk whatever I want man,' Tyson called out.

'But he's right too you know,' Kenny chuckled.

'Are you on his side now?' Tyson frowned.

'Take it easy. It's okay to be excited but you do have to respect what Kai wants too. He doesn't want to hear about the festival. Just wait until it's summer. It's only couple months,' Kenny reasoned. Tyson sighed and straightened his shirt.

'Okay. I just… think about it then while Kai is around.'

'Thanks. Let's go to class. Max is already there too,' Kenny said.

* * *

-After The Class-

Tyson was stretching his arms as they arrived to so called relax place. It's was a room which included sofas, television and other stuff to relax or play. As they arrived television was on and news channel going.

'Let's play a game guys! We have some time to kill,' Tyson suggested.

'I'm in!' Max agreed and went to the bookshelf with Tyson.

'You do know what next class starts in fifteen minutes, right?' Kenny asked.

'Yeah, yeah,' Tyson brushed it off and continued looking through the game boards.

'_What an idiots,'_ Kai thought and sat down on the sofa. His attention turned to the televisions and soon did others as well when yet another person was arrested and sent at the facility.

'_**In today's news, it has been revealed that Ken Welch likes other men and has confirmed to be sick. He's been send to the facility and after few years, it's believed he's cured. Next news about the weather…'**_

'That Ken Welch?! Oh my fucking god, he was in my class!' Kai heard one student call out shocked.

'I knew something was wrong with him the moment he walked in. What a weirdo shithead,' other one said. Kai didn't have to look who it was, Tom Anderson. He was at the same age as Kai. Tom and his friends James were both very against… gay people as were many others in this world. It was forbidden and even in the law, to like the person of same gender.

Kai personally thought this way of thinking wasn't right. Those people weren't sick or anything, but he wasn't going to say this out loud. Just like most of the people, Tyson, Max and Kenny were also "anti-gay" supporters.

'Did you tell the authorities about Ken?' Tyson asked… smiling.

'Yes. I followed Ken one time and boom!' Tom replied.

'What did he do? Kiss another boy?' Kenny questioned.

'No. That would have been too easy. I just checked his notebook and saw very disgusting writing. He had a crush to another boy but it was confirmed that his crush wasn't sick,' Tom revealed.

'I'm curious. What did the crush think of it?' James asked.

'He was shocked and disgusted to say the least but we can take it easy again, until another one appears. Isn't there any way to stop this shit?' Tom cursed. Kai grunted and checked the clock and saw that there was ten minutes left. Kai decided to take his headphones and block the most ridiculous words in the world.

He did this every time there was this same talk and unfortunately, Tom was sharp and noticed this and this time, he wasn't going to keep quiet. As Kai was about to select a song the headphones were ripped off. Kai turned annoyed.

'Give them back,' Kai growled. He wasn't in the mood to be bugged more.

'I'm just going to ask you a question. Why is it that every time we are talking about the facility and the sickness, you put your headphones on?' Tom smirked.

Kai stood up and grabbed his headphones back, 'Because I don't want to hear your annoying voices moron.'

'Then why you don't do it every single time then?' Tom repeated his question, 'You have been in the room when we have talked about either schoolwork or other shit things and don't put those on. But… when it comes to this, you shut our voices out,' Tom pointed towards the television. To make the matters worse, James joined conversation.

'Could it be you disagree with us? Are you sick too?' that question caused every to stare at them. Tyson was the most shocked but before he or anyone else could say anything, James was on the floor on his but with red spot on his face. Kai had punched him, hard.

'Just because I disagree with something doesn't mean I'm "sick",' Kai growled, took his bag and took off.

'What a jerk! I'm going to report this to the teacher,' James stated standing up.

'I'm going to join you,' Tom said. With that they left too but they weren't the only ones. Tyson took his bag and went to look for Kai. He didn't have to look for long since he was heading to the next class.

'Kai! Wait up!' Tyson shouted out.

'What do you want now? Want to accuse me too?' Kai snorted.

'No! I just want to know that, was James right? Do you disagree with them… with us?' Tyson asked. Kai sighed and stopped walking.

'Fine… Yes, I do disagree with you and this is the reason why I kept quiet. You people are so close minded. You don't have to be gay to understand that this way of thinking is sick,' Kai said.

'But Kai, it's not natural! They are sick and government only tries to help them to see it,' Tyson continued.

'Shut up!' Kai pushed Tyson back, 'You are so fucking close minded! Tell you what, if you don't have anything else to say, leave me alone! I'm not going to change my mind because majority of people thinks like crazy fuckers.'

'But… Kai!' Tyson just followed him entire way into the classroom when they were greeted by the headmaster.

'You go the class Mr. Granger and Mr. Hiwatari come with me,' headmaster instructed. Kai noticed Tom and James smirking as they went to class as well. Kai let out annoyed sigh before following the headmaster.

Inside the teacher's room Kai was waiting for the lecture.

'Care to explain, why you used violence against other student?' headmaster asked.

'He annoyed me too much and asked stupid questions,' Kai snarled.

'Yes. I was told that… Specially, the very last question James asked. Did it hit the soft spot?' headmaster asked. It didn't take a fool to know where this was going. Headmaster was trying to declare was Kai sick as well. The law stated that teacher in every school would have to report about the sick students to the authority.

'I'm not gay if that's what you are trying to apply,' Kai said.

'It's right to think that but according to the doctors, people might not know it themselves before testing,' headmaster stated.

'_This seriously is ridiculous,'_ Kai cursed before speaking out, 'I don't need "a doctor". I just don't think the same as you do.'

'Alright. Go back to class, and don't use violence again,' headmaster said and allowed Kai to leave. He ignored the looks he got from other students while walking through the hallways and in the class. Even in the classroom he was met with a disgusted looks, including Kenny's and Max faces too. Though Tyson looked more worried. As Kai sat down Tom and James came and leaned closer. Before they could say any remarks, Kai beat them to it.

'Unless you have something useful to say get lost.' And didn't that piss Tom off.

'This is why I expose you, sick people, to the government to be fixed. You sicken me,' Tom growled.

'Lucky for me then,' Kai smirked a brief moment, 'I'm not one of them,' he continued glaring. Tom abruptly grabbed collar of Kai's shirt.

'We all know you are lying but I give you a chance to prove it,' Tom stated.

'Yeah. Go check yourself by a doctor,' James agreed with other students.

'Dream on,' Kai pushed Tom's hand away and leaned back in his chair, 'I don't seem stranger to tell me who I am.'

'You faggot!' Tom shouted and grabbed Kai's jacket this time but just then teacher came.

'Mr. Anderson! Take your seat,' teacher ordered. Kai saw hatred in Tom's eyes but he did let go. Without saying a word they returned to their seats.

'Now then. First make pairs and sit next to each other,' was the first task. Usually Tyson would jump next to Kai but now he stayed near Max and Kenny. He got a partner right next to him. Kai felt little pissed about it but it's not his fault they can't see past this. Kai decided not to move from his spot.

'Would you like to pair up with me?' he heard a voice ask. Kai glanced sideways and saw a student with long black hair and yellow catlike eyes, Ray Kon. They had been in the same class couple of years but they have never talked.

'Whatever,' Kai snorted and turned back to the window. He heard Ray chuckled and sit down. Teacher gave them a project theme and time to complete it. They have two days until the presentation day.

After the class was over Ray stopped Kai in his tracks, 'Want to come to my house and do the project?'

Kai studied Ray's appearance and expression but he didn't give anything away, 'Fine.' Kai said and went to his next class.

* * *

-After School With Kai-

Kai was standing outside of the school gate and browsing through internet and news. There was a uproar about Ken Welch and a big one. People want more stricter rules regarding homosexual people. It made Kai's stomach turn.

'Did you wait long?!' Ray yelled out while running to the gate.

'No. Lead the way,' Kai put his phone away. They walked in silence until Kai broke it.

'What's your deal?'

Ray looked confused, 'Sorry?'

'Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about.'

'Aa, you mean Tom and James and how they accuse you being sick too. What about it?'

'Seriously? After that every student avoids me, including my so called friend. Why aren't you?' Kai grunted.

'Because I don't have reason to. You just think differently than others,' Ray smiled.

'That's it?' Kai didn't expect that answer.

'Yeah. You are not only one either. I don't approve anti-gay stuff either but what can we do. This world is lost… Here we are,' Ray spoke when they arrived to his house.

'You're calm I say that much,' Kai followed Ray inside and closed the door.

'Yeah well. It's not like… Whatever. Want to have a drink?' Ray suddenly changed subject.

'Sure…' Kai frowned and watched Ray disappear into next room.

'_What was all that about?'_ Kai wondered. Then he noticed an open door. It was a bedroom and looked like Ray's. It looked a normal student's room but then he noticed some papers on the table. Slowly Kai walked closer, glanced at the papers and his eyes widened in shock. _**Why facility for sick people and laws against sick people should be stopped.'**_

'What is this?' Kai questioned.

'It's just some research,' Ray came with two glasses.

'Yours?' Kai asked.

'No. I got it from internet. I printed them just in time. Government has a habit to delete this kind of documents and give jail sentences to people who write this stuff. Here,' Ray handed Kai a glass.

'Why did you print them?' Kai took the glass and followed Ray with his eyes.

'Because I want to help people like Ken,' Ray watched the papers with sad eyes. Kai didn't know what to make of this. Ray was behaving differently than outside just a moment ago. It's like he dropped some kind of cover.

'So, you printed those just for fun? Right,' Kai nodded but as he turned around his backbag hit books on a shelf. They fell on the ground loudly.

'Shit! Sorry about that,' Kai kneeled down. The next shock came right there. He was a small picture of Ray and some other guy… kissing. Kai snapped out of it as Ray quickly took the photo and turned his back towards Kai. Suddenly, explanation for Ray's behavior was clear but Kai didn't want to jump in conclusions.

'Are you… I mean…' there was no chance Kai could ask a question like that but Ray helped him a bit.

'Am I sick?' Ray put the photo in drawer before starting to clean the books, 'Yes.'

'How long have you known this?' Kai watched Ray dumbfounded.

'Let's see… Maybe about six years.'

'And you haven't been found out?'

'It's quite easy actually. I just have to pretend I'm straight and just what I usually do. As you know, we are not different from them when it comes to our lives. Other than liking a person of same gender.'

'One more thing. What about your parents? Do they know?'

'No. I never told them and even if they would be alive, I wouldn't tell them.'

'Alive?'

'They died a few years back,' Ray put the last book down and grabbed his bag, 'Let's start with project.'

'Fine,' Kai said but he was in his thoughts, _'That must be also the reason why he doesn't… avoid me.'_

They worked couple of hours and got to know each other more and in the end they laughed to each other's jokes. Time was 8 pm as Kai was heading to the front door.

'Do you live alone or with your parents?' Ray asked.

'With my parents but I am looking for my own apartment. I'm not a kid anymore,' Kai told and put his shoes on.

'It's understandable. You are eighteen… Thank you,' Ray whispered at the end.

'Of what?'

'Being on our side, you know. It's much easier to talk with you knowing this.'

'Can I ask you something?' Kai tightened his grip on his bag.

'What?'

'How did you know that… you…'

'It just came to me when I met the person on the picture. If you are wondering where or who he is, I can't tell you anything but that he's dead too. A cancer.'

'I won't ask more about him. See you at school,' Kai said. He heard Ray close the door as he walked back. He had informed his parents about the project and they know not to wait for him for dinner. Dark clouds were covering the sky and the moon. He had walked only 10 minutes when his phone rang, Tyson was calling.

'Hello.'

'_Hi Kai. Um… I…'_

'Just spill it Tyson. You do know I noticed that you avoided me a lot.'

'_I know! Sorry… It's just that you told me to leave you alone if I had nothing else to talk about and I did. I just wanted to ask you that are you still coming to the festival during summer.'_

'I promised to come, didn't I?'

'_Yeah. I just thought that… you were too pissed at me. See you at school.'_

'Fine,' with that Kai hung up. Tyson was acting normally. He must too still think Kai was sick which did make Kai think.

'_How do I even know I'm not gay? I haven't ever thought about it before,'_ Kai thought when he heard a quick scream. Kai stopped and listened to his surroundings. Another scream and it came from a nearby alley.

'_**You sickening faggot! Every one of you should just die!'**_

To that Kai went closer and soon found a boy on the ground and two men beating him up. Without thinking Kai grabbed a pipe and sneaked closer. Thanks to his parents he was taught self-defense, although Kai quit the mid-way but he did know how to fight.

'Just fucking break his neck in two! No one will miss him!' first one said.

'Agreed,' other one didn't argue but as he grabbed the boy's hair, Kai hit him on the hand and pushed them away.

'If I neither one you want to get hurt, leave,' Kai stood between the men and the boy with a death-glare.

'Another faggot? No matter, you both are dead,' man in front snarled and stepped closer but he was quickly on the ground.

'I told you to leave,' Kai threatened.

'No one, specially a faggot won't tell me what to do!' man stood up. He was going to attack again but his partner in crime grabbed his shoulder.

'Are you fucking nuts? Why are you stopping me?'

'It's clear he's better at fighting than us. Be reasonable. They won't get away from the police anyway once we report them.'

'Not you too… I'm not gay,' Kai growled.

'Oh? Are you just helping sick ones out of goodness in your heart? Don't fool yourself. Let's go.'

Kai watched both men leave before lowering the pipe. This could be trouble later on but Kai has nothing to worry about… doesn't he?

'Why did you do that?' Kai turned around. It took a while but he recognized the boy.

'Ken Welch?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'How did you… Oh, you go the same school I did once,' Ken chuckled painfully.

'How are you here? Did you escape?' Kai kneeled down.

'Obviously. Even after just one day, it was hell. They try to break you first and then brainwash. I wouldn't allow them to do that to me,' Ken went to stand up but fell on his knees, 'Answer my question. Why did you step in?'

'Because it's the right thing to do.'

'They called you sick too. Are you?'

Kai sighed annoyingly, 'The last time, no.'

'Okay. At least there are good people like you in the world,' Ken stood up and turned back to the alley.

'Where are you going?' Kai asked.

'Away. I don't have place to go… here at least. I think it's better for you to pretend you didn't see me,' Ken said and walked away.

'_I couldn't agree with you more…' _Kai sighed, _'But trouble finds me.'_ With that Kai dropped the pipe and left the alley. Maybe he should tell Ray about Ken at least.

* * *

_Do review and tell me your thoughts :D_


	2. Uproar, Talk And New Law Change

_Here is the second chapter._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 2: Uproar, Talk And New Law Change

-With Kai Next Morning-

After coming home last night and after doing the homework Kai went straight to bed. He always woke up alone in the house since his parents leave work very early in the morning. He started to do the usual morning routine when his phone beeped. It was like a routine too. Out of habit Kai didn't check it and continued dressing up. It was then when his phone rang this time. Tyson was calling yet again.

'What is it now?' Kai answered the phone.

'_Dude! Have you checked the school's Facebook – site?! It's going nuts!'_ Tyson sounded stressed.

'About what?'

'_You! Tom released a video where it shows you saving a sick boy!'_

Kai almost dropped the phone, 'What? I should have known Tom would start follow me around.'

'_Apparently, in good reason! What on earth were you thinking? It was clear boy was sick and you just let him get away!'_

'Shut the fuck up! You should already know what I think about this. Just go to school,' Kai hung up before Tyson could answer.

'_Fucking Tom!' _Kai thought cursing. Why didn't he notice someone following him? Without wasting time he opened the Facebook page and found the video. It did show what he did and men's shouting was heard but the talk with Ken or Ken's face wasn't caught. It just showed Kai kneeling in front of the boy whose face wasn't clear enough to be recognized. He knew he was going to regret this but Kai checked the comments.

Foul as suspected.

'_**What the fuck?! What is that moron doing? Helping a faggot?**_

'_**He's sick too!'**_

'_**Must be gay! Hiwatari must be locked in the facility!'**_

'_**He shouldn't be allowed to study.'**_

'_**He shouldn't be allowed to live!'**_

'_**Headmaster and **__**authorities must be notified!'**_

There was a lot more but they said the same thing. This day was going to be hard. Then he got a private message on the chat.

'_It was nice what you did. Thank you,'_ Ray sent. Kai couldn't help but smile slightly. After other comments this was much better, which wasn't a surprise. He knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable and left to school. On the way he bumped into Ray and they walked together the rest of the way.

'I want to thank you again what you did,' Ray said.

'You're welcome… I think. Did you recognize the boy?' Kai felt stupid with his answer but left it there.

'No. I couldn't see his face. It was a boy though. That much was clear.'

'It was Ken,' Kai said quietly.

'You mean that Ken Welch? Wasn't he in facility?'

'He told me he escaped but he didn't tell me how.'

'That's interesting. Did you ask him?'

'No but that's not in my mind right now either,'

'That is troublesome. At the moment it's not wrong to help people who are sick even after it's known but that one of the things majority wants to change.'

'Basically, no rights to them at all. Treat them like garbage,' Kai growled.

'Something like that. I believe that someday that will change,' Ray kept a calm smile on his face.

'Like how?' Kai questioned.

'Maybe not in our time but in the far future. Who knows,' Ray shrugged.

'I can't tell are you nuts or just positive person,' Kai noted.

'Maybe both,' Ray glanced towards the school building, 'But it looks like you got a reception.'

Kai only sighed when he saw other students, including Tyson with others and Tom with his little buddy James. _'Great,'_ Kai scratched his head. If he didn't hold his temper, this would end in a fight. He walked next to Ray closer to the gate, and he should have known. They were stopped and weren't allowed walk past.

'Did you have fun following me?' Kai snorted.

'Just by accident and very good one. Even if you aren't sick, people like you should be locked down and be stopped rotting our society,' Tom argued. Kai could hear laughing in his voice.

'Where have you lived? Under a rock? Last time I checked, helping them isn't illegal,' Kai pointed out. He could see other students back down since Kai wasn't wrong about that.

'Soon it will be and you'll be trouble. Enjoy your freedom while you can,' Tom left defeated this time.

'What a jerk,' Kai gritted his teeth. This was getting a big headache.

'I couldn't have said it better,' Ray chuckled.

'Is he your project partner?' Kenny stepped in their conversation.

'What about it?' Kai glared at the smaller boy.

'Do you agree with Kai or with us?' Tyson asked next. Luckily, there weren't other students.

'Honestly, I don't know. This is really complicated case in my opinion. So, I don't have just one opinion. I'm Ray by the way and you must be Kai's friends,' Ray smiled widely.

'Yeah. I'm Tyson and these are Max and Kenny. We should get in. Classes are about to start,' Tyson said.

'Since when you have been responsible type?' Max laughed.

'Oh shut up,' Tyson blushed and left running with Max and Kenny close behind. Kai watched them with mixed feelings. He had known them a long time but the fact how they treated him now… It was hard for him to call them his real friends.

'Remember. They are your friends even though you have different opinions, 'Ray pointed out. It was like he could read minds. Kai glanced at Ray a moment before closing his eyes.

'I'll take your word for it,' Kai stated and headed inside but before he could go any further from the front door, he was met with headmaster and two police officers, a man and a woman.

'What now?' Kai asked.

'I believe you know the reason. Mr. Kon, go to class,' headmaster instructed.

'Take care,' Ray waved and left the alone.

'Let's go talk a bit Mr. Hiwatari,' policeman said.

'Fine,' it wasn't like Kai could decline. As they arrived at the headmaster private room atmosphere changed.

'Sit down Mr. Hiwatari. Do you understand why you are here for?' policeman asked.

'The video some student posted on Facebook?' it was more statement than a question.

'Yes and some other matter. Did you recognize the boy and where did he leave?' policeman asked. Kai saw policewoman writing everything down.

'No,' Kai kept his posture.

'You do know that sick people have to be reported. Why did you let him leave?'

'_Because it's the right thing to do,'_ Kai thought but he couldn't say that out loud. He didn't have anything else to answer either.

'I don't know,' Kai replied.

'You don't know?' policeman frowned.

'What can I say? One moment I'm fighting off those men and next boy is standing up and leaving,' Kai snarled. Officers looked suspicious but kept quiet.

'Alright and then the other matter,' policeman spoke.

'Other?' in back of his mind Kai knew what this was about too.

'Headmaster of this school informed authorities about your behaviour the other day. What was all that about?'

'If he informed you, you know the answer.'

'We want to hear your side.'

'Really?' Kai grunted, 'I punched a dude who annoyed me and who even followed me yesterday to capture that fucking video.'

'What the reason? Headmaster said you refuse to see the doctor.'

'Because I don't fucking need it. It was just about my personal opinion!' Kai yelled out, 'I guess I'm the only one in this school that thinks this world is sick.'

'You mean that sick people shouldn't be helped?'

Kai clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Officer was seriously pissing him off.

'Like how that helps them? That boy even said it's hell and brainwashing! It's not helping as you call it!' Kai leaned backed and crossed his hands. He bet his parents were going to be called about this too. Policewoman wrote something down as man stood up.

'Thank you for your time. We will update this to your register. You can go back to class.'

Kai immediately stood up, grabbed his bag and left with a bang. What policeman had said, it basically meant that Kai would have mark on his police record and in every official health site and register how he thinks and is suspected being sick. Now there was more than just Tom watching his moves.

In the classroom he sat next to Ray who had already continuing the project.

'Where are we at?' Kai grunted and grabbed his schoolbook.

'Here,' Ray raised his hand and showed a lollipop.

'Huh?' Kai stated.

'Eat this. Sugar helps to sour mind,' Ray chuckled. Kai checked Ray's face and as usual he looked happy.

'Thanks,' Kai took the candy and put it in his bag.

'Just ignore them. It's other medicine to all of this at the moment.'

'I don't know if I can.'

'In that case watch your back. We know Tom and James are pain in the ass,' just as Ray said this the troublemakers came.

'Hey man. I suggest leaving that sick fuck. He's going to poison your mind,' James tapped Ray's shoulder.

'You don't have to worry about me. It's not like I can do it. Project is not ready,' Ray simply said. Kai watched him eyes slightly widened.

'You are right about that. When that's done, then leave. It's better for you,' Tom agreed.

'It's fine. Shouldn't you also do the work before time is up?' Ray asked.

'Oh yeah,' Tom snapped his fingers and left to his desk with James close behind.

'You are totally different in school,' Kai noticed.

'It's easier like this but I think for you it's too late since police know about your opinion now,' Ray said, 'But no matter. You know how I really am in reality. What do you say? Want to spend time after school?'

'I… sure but like what?'

'Who knows? We can come up with something on the spot,' Ray said and went back to work. Kai watched him keep smiling and looked around. Looked like others didn't hear what they had talked about since they were too focused on their work. This could have been looked two different ways. First, normal hanging out with friends or two, asking out which in this case would be the illegal option.

Shaking his head Kai took his notes out and joined the work too. Other classes went past without other dramatic or fight scene. Just as planned Kai and Ray went straight to town find cafeteria first. Well, almost as planned. Tyson was asking where they were going over ten times before admitting they wanted to be alone. Kai decided not to call his parents about this at the moment. If his thoughts were right, he was going to be scolded at home.

'My parents were part of the anti-gay political group,' Ray suddenly revealed. Kai almost chocked in his coffee. He knew what group Ray was talking about.

'They really were against it, weren't they? Not different from mine,' Kai said.

'Are they part of it too?'

'Not in my knowledge, no but what would I know? I don't even see them that often.'

'Sorry about that,' Ray moved his spoon in the coffee cup around.

'You are really confusing. Why would you say that?' Kai wondered.

'It's just who I am,' Ray smiled. Kai looked Ray's appearance yet again and in split second thought Ray was handsome. He quickly shook his head, _'What am I thinking? Stop it!'_

He saw Ray giggle before taking a bite of his snack. Their enjoyable moment was interrupted by a news cast.

'_**Government has received the citizens' initiative of tighten the law of people with sickness. Citizens' initiative has reached over 50 000 signatures. Government is starting a new law soon and we will be update as soon as the law comes out. It has been informed that people with sickness won't be allowed in schools but instead they are kept in the facility. Citizens have informed that they want people being checked by a doctor and sentenced if they have helped sick people anyway. This is yet to be seen how this will show. We will update this story as soon as possible.'**_

'Finally! This deserves a party!' man near Kai's and Ray table cheered, 'Only people who didn't sign that citizens' initiative is due to be checked by doctors I bet,' man continued.

'_Great. This world is fucking nuts. Maybe I should move underground,'_ Kai tightened his grip on the cup which didn't go unnoticed by Ray. He dropped money on the table and stood up.

'Let's go to my house,' Ray said.

'Fine,' Kai stood up and abruptly left. He even forgot his bag. Ray took it and ran after him. Kai was almost running towards Ray's house since he didn't want to be around these people. Ray caught up with him and stayed next to him until they reached at his house.

'Go to my room. I'll be right there,' Ray went to kitchen again. Kai went to sit down on the bed and soon Ray came with a candy bar.

'I don't need fucking candy right now,' Kai cursed.

'Maybe not but just take it. Trust me,' Ray took Kai's hand and put the candy bar on Kai's palm. Ray's hand was warm and it felt… nice. Blushing Kai quickly pulled his hand away and turned his head away.

'Is something wrong?' Ray asked.

'No, it's just… I have never met a person like you and I have been thinking… about myself… I don't know how to say it.'

'Do you mean your question how did I know that I was gay?'

'Yeah… Would you tell me what you felt back?'

'When I realized I liked boys?' Ray was thinking a moment before replying, 'Every single moment that I spent with him, I was happy. I could talk to him about my problems without a worry and he cared what I was saying. After a while I noticed that my heart bumped like crazy when he offered me something or came close. Also, my face felt hot and was red.'

'Basically, you fell in love?' Kai simplified Ray's speech.

'Pretty much. When you have fallen in love, it's very clear. I couldn't stop thinking about him. So, if you feel those feelings some way, it could tell which gender you are interested in. I assumed I liked girls but he proved the other ways. I didn't feel the same about girls.'

'Can it be that easy?' Kai couldn't get his head around this. He has never felt like that with anyone before.

'Ooh, it can. You might not even realize it. For some it builds over time but others it can happen in instant,' Ray snapped his fingers.

'Right. I would pay to see that,' Kai snorted.

'You should lighten up a little. You know what,' Ray stood up and clapped his hands.

'What?' Kai eyed him carefully.

'I'm going to teach you to relax this weekend. No buts! You are way too tense,' Ray poked Kai on the forehead.

'Why would I do that?' Kai questioned frowning.

'With all of this crap going on you need some relaxation. Here,' Ray took a piece of paper and a pen, 'Give me your number. I'll call you.' Kai kept glaring at him but it only made Ray laugh.

'I'm not trusting you to call me. Hurry up,' Ray pushed the paper into Kai's hand.

'Tch. Fine,' Kai gave in and wrote his number.

'Thank you. Want to do something else today or go home?'

Kai pondered the idea but decided to leave everything to this today. Besides, there might be war waiting him at home.

'I think that… I should go home. Some work has to be done,' Kai half lied.

'Okay. See you at school and try to avoid alleys this time,' Ray joked.

'Ha-ha, very funny,' Kai snorted and took his bag. It didn't take long for him to return home and get meet up with his father's angry expression when he stepped in.

'Your school and police called me. What are you thinking?' Mr. Hiwatari scolded. Kai's mother was also there with more worried and sadder look. Father stepped closer and grabbed Kai's arm.

'Answer me. You go and tell the police your "opinion", punch another student and defend the sick? What's wrong with you?' Mr. Hiwatari growled.

'I don't know! I just acted without thinking!' Kai hold himself down. It would only get worse if he would start trying to get out of the tight grip.

'Just like a stupid moron! No thanks to you, my business partners are keeping the important contracts on hold because of you! They want to know are you sick!' Mr. Hiwatari pushed Kai on the ground.

'You are already in trouble because of that video. Start begging that diagnose is negative,' he warned.

'What are you talking about?' Kai asked standing up.

'I have booked you an appointment to the doctor. It's in two weeks.'

'I really don't need it. I'm telling you,' Kai protested.

'We shall see. Besides, government is going to make those doctor visits mandatory,' Mr. Hiwatari stated.

'Mandatory…'Kai couldn't believe what he just heard, 'How do you know that?!'

'Because I was the one to suggest it. I have friends in the government and my opinion was asked. They agreed with me.'

Kai fell on his knees. This couldn't be happening.

'My son, I don't why are you so worried. If you are saying that you don't need it, you won't have anything to worry about,' Mrs. Hiwatari kneeled down.

'Right… I'm going to do my homework now,' Kai stood up and went to his room quickly. Immediately, he took his phone and sent a message through chat to Ray. He wrote the exactly the same words what his father just told him.

'_Are you serious? Thank you for telling me. Now, I can prepare for it.'_ Ray wrote.

'How can I prepare for it? Do you know anything what doctor will do?' Kai asked back.

'_No, I'm sorry. Since everyone who has gone there has been caught. I'm just going to do some mental exercises.'_

'Just fucking great. I'll see you in school,' Kai sent the message and dropped down on the bed. He did know that his parents belonged in the majority of the people who were close minded in Kai's opinion but he didn't realize that they would do that.

'**Soon it will be and you'll be trouble. Enjoy your freedom while you can.'**

Kai's eyes widened and he sat up. Did Tom know about that? That couldn't be right. Kai had to be sure and with that thought he took his phone but stopped there. He should try keep this from the net as much as possible. Kai let his phone down and took his books. There was small things to work on the project but otherwise it was ready.

* * *

-Next Morning With Kai-

Maybe first time in ages no one wasn't trying to get in contact with him. Kai backed his books, changed clothes and left for school. His first priority was to find out if Tom knew about the changes. Soon enough he saw Tom and James standing among their friends with smug looks as always.

'Hey buddy!' Tyson called out with Max close behind him. Kai noticed Ray too who was heading inside. He did wave at Kai with a smile.

'Did you finish the project?' Tyson asked happily.

'What do you think?' Kai asked annoyed.

'Take it easy. Of course you did,' Tyson raised his hands up.

'Hey!' Kenny came running, 'Did you see the news yesterday?'

'Yes. My grandfather started celebrating,' Tyson laughed.

'Tch,' Kai wouldn't wait any longer and started walking towards Tom. Students followed the scene like they had nothing better to do. When Tom noticed Kai coming closer, a smirk appeared on his face but Kai ignored it.

'Did you know about that change?' Kai didn't hide his anger.

'Oh yes, I did. And I'm going to enjoy what's you get grilled,' Tom spoke calmly. He was clearly enjoying his victory.

'We should thank your father though. It was his idea,' Tom added, 'Soon, we will know if you truly are healthy.' He was clearing pointing the mandatory of the doctor visits. Kai didn't move as Tom walked past him laughing.

'_I'm going to show you. I just have to get trough the test with clean papers,'_ Kai thought gritting his teeth. That was his main problem now because who knows how twisted the doctors would be.

As the class was about to start Kai went to the classroom and saw Ray waiting for him with more lollipops.

'Do you always carry candy with you?' Kai asked while sitting down.

'Pretty much. Because it looks like you need it,' Ray put a lollipop in Kai's backbag. Rest of the class went smoothly and he didn't get any other remarks but it didn't make things better. This world was just getting sicker by the day. Kai had to admit it that if Ray wasn't there next to him, he would have been pissed all day. Kai was able to get through the day even when Tyson was happy with how things were going to be.

'_I wonder if Ray is going to be okay,'_ Kai thought while walking back home. He didn't know if he was the only one who knew his secret but if Ray would be caught, he would never be seen again. He had promised Kai to call during weekend and there was only a day left. Kai didn't know what Ray was up to but he would soon know.

* * *

_I hope you liked it._

_Do review and tell your thoughts :)_


	3. Movies, Caught And Doctor

_Here we go again and this time I say **a warning when Kai does to the doctor.** He's well being is going to be checked but the way it shoud go._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 3: Movies, Caught And Doctor

-With Kai-

It was finally the weekend and Ray had indeed send a message asking if Kai was awake, although Kai hadn't answered yet. He wanted to wash himself in peace. His parents were home the first time in ages and were at the dining room eating breakfast. Kai had gotten only one piece of bread.

As Kai was drying his hair he sent a message back.

'_Want to hang out? There is a cool movie going this evening but I was thinking meeting before it?'_

'Fine,' that was Kai's usual answer to everything nowadays. As Kai went to the front door his mother called out.

'Where are you going today?' she asked smiling.

'Just out,' Kai moved the door handle and pushed the door open.

'With who?' father called out quickly.

'With a classmate,' Kai was halfway out of the house.

'A boy?' father had slight annoyance in his voice.

'Yes but what does it matter? We are just friends,' with that Kai left with door slamming.

'Idiotic boy,' father took his cup of coffee.

'Susumu? Do you believe that they are just friends? Kai isn't thinking straight anyway,' Kai's mother asked.

'Look here Katherine… Even if he is healthy, I'm going to ask the doctor is there anything we can do about Kai's believes,' Susumu answered.

'If?' Katherine wondered but Susumu didn't say anything else and continued reading the morning paper.

* * *

-With Kai-

They had agreed meeting in front of the movie theater.

'Oh no. Something happened again, didn't it?' Ray had amused expression.

'Whatever. I don't want to talk about it. Let's go,' Kai pushed the subject on the side.

'Right. Here are the tickets. We have a lot of time to spend before returning here,' Kai showed the two tickets to the newest movie that had come out.

'What do I own you then?'

Ray looked confused, 'Own me?'

'You payed for my ticket too, right? How much did it cost?' Kai cleared out, 'Is it that hard to understand?'

'Just take it. No need to pay me back and what comes to your question… No, I understand just fine.'

'Then you ask a lot of stupid questions.'

'I'm just messing with you. Let's go bowling first,' Ray said.

'Alright but don't cry when I win,' Kai smirked.

'Challenge accepted,' Ray bowed. They headed the nearest bowling place and took the empty line.

'Let's make a bet,' Ray began, 'If I win, you will do whatever I want. Are you up to it?'

'What if I win then?' Kai put the gloves on.

'I do whatever you want,' Ray said.

'I'm in,' Kai agreed and took the first turn. He hadn't played bowling a long time and had some terrible throws. After his last through he was eight points in front and Ray had two throws left.

'This became interesting,' Ray took the bowling ball and tapped Kai on the shoulder.

'I hope you are ready to follow orders,' Ray blinked at him.

'How can you be so sure?' Kai questioned but Ray was true with his words. With his first throw Ray hit every pins at once.

'Shit,' Kai cursed.

'That was fun. Don't worry. I won't make you anything embarrassing,' Ray smiled.

'Right. When are you going to start?' Kai asked.

'It starts right away. Why don't we start with something easy. Take the bowling gloves and shoes off and let's leave.'

Without a word Kai did what Ray told him and followed him outside. This school was very different from others but in a good way. Kai was intrigued to see what was going to happen today.

'Pick the next place to go,' Ray said.

'Why I have to?' Kai said. Honestly, he didn't know what to pick but hopefully Ray wouldn't notice.

'Fine, I'll pick since that appears to be too hard for you. Let's go eat next,' Ray moved behind Kai and pushed him forward.

'Where?' Kai didn't push against him and allowed Ray push and turn him around the corners.

'A pizza or a hamburger. It's your choice,' Ray stated. They arrived at the fast food place in next and they weren't alone. Kai recognized some of their classmates, for example Tyson, Max and Kenny. They spent a lot of time together outside of the school and Tyson always asked Kai to join them but got the negative answer every time.

'Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to deal with them today,' Kai asked but it was too late to leave unnoticed. Tyson jumped from his seat and dashed in front of them.

'That's not fair dude. When I ask you to come, you always say no,' Tyson scowled. Kai decided to change the truth a bit.

'We played some bowling and maybe a bet,' Kai kept a straight face, 'I lost.'

'So, what was the bet?' Tyson was excited.

'Kai has to do everything I say today,' Ray replied. Kai saw a twisted expression appear on Tyson face.

'Awesome. Make him do something now!' Tyson said but Kai punched him on the head.

'Don't you even try influence him on this,' Kai warned. Ray laughed as did Max and Kenny with other customers. This how things should be, fun. But it didn't last long when a small boy made the comment which changed the atmosphere completely.

'You are the sick helper,' boy spoke rather loudly. Apparently, Tom had shared the video on other sites as well next to their school's Facebook page.

'_Sick helper? That's some nickname,'_ Kai thought. He moved his gaze at Ray as looking for an answer what to do.

'Wait here,' Ray said and walked to the counter. He made an order and after a few minutes returned with two burgers.

'I hope you like what I picked,' Ray said and opened the door for Kai. They didn't get to leave without couple insults.

'That boy should be locked up.'

'His parents must have raised him wrong.'

'_Those motherfuckers!'_ Kai kicked a trash can angrily.

'Let's go eat these in the park. It's a calm place,' Ray suggested.

'Fine,' Kai sighed. He should be used to the insults already after a week but no. His temper boiled every time. Park was also very near and they sat on the grass.

'That does get old pretty quickly,' Ray stated as he gave Kai his burger.

'You're telling me,' Kai's anger was clear as day.

'Hopefully the movie turns things around for a moment.'

Kai didn't acknowledge Ray while eating. His thoughts went to back to the law and his parents. Ray noticed Kai's distress growing and he decided to try lower it. He bumped Kai into his head.

'Why did you that for?' Kai growled.

'I'm going to tell you to forget the bad things and eat.'

'Are you fucking crazy? The bet doesn't work like that,' Kai stated frustrated.

'Try it out. It would make me happy,' Ray smiled. Kai's expression changed before he sighed.

'Fine,' Kai chuckled, 'You win.'

'Thank you,' Ray was relieved. They ate the rest in silence and left the park. In theater the bought some candy and went to the right movie room. But Kai's concentration was somewhere else.

'_I don't know why but Ray makes me forget my anger… He really is a nice person,'_ Kai glanced at Ray whose attention was on the big screen. He had a calm expression and a small smile this time.

'_He actually looks handsome like this… Wait a second! Handsome?'_ Kai got shocked where his thoughts went. Ray was way too good for him. Not once disagreeing with him and either defending him or making him smile.

'_Get a grip Kai!'_ Kai shook his head and turned back to the movie but it went over his head and not because he didn't understand it. His brain just wasn't registering it.

After the movie was over the clock was 7 pm. Ray stretched his hands with a yawn.

'Tired?' Kai turned his phone back on.

'If I sit down too long, I get tired. I'm more active person,' Ray pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. At this rate he was about to be called a lollipop himself.

'Keep your spirit up. You are awesome person to spend time with,' Ray noted and shoved the candy right at Kai's face.

'Thanks… I do disagree with you. I'm not awesome person. Just ask anyone else in school,' Kai said but Ray poked him on the side.

'Give yourself more credit. You have great thoughts and want to do the right thing. Let's not forget your handsome face either,' Ray praised. Kai felt his cheek get warmer.

'Right,' Kai coughed turning around, 'I have to back home.'

'Same here. See you at school unless you want to see tomorrow,' Ray messed up Kai's hair before running of laughing happily.

'Hey you!' Kai shouted after him but didn't start following. Slowly, Kai touched his cheek and it felt… warm. Was he blushing?

'_I just need to clear my head,'_ Kai decided and headed back home. To make home faster he took a bus and arrived just in time for dinner. Mother did ask how his day went but father was quiet but it wasn't unusual. Evening went quietly and Kai went to sleep.

* * *

-After A Week And A Half- _(A small time skip to save time and keep story on a clear path)  
_

During the week Kai had spent more and more time with Ray and actually enjoyed it. And it had gotten more and more clear to him even though he didn't want to admit it first. Kai liked Ray a lot… more as a friend too. Just as Ray had told him the first time, he did know when he likes someone. It just had to be Ray.

Rest of the week was the crucial one. Law was going to be announced soon and his time to the doctor also nearing.

'_Maybe I should just tell him…'_ Kai thought during the class but what was this fear when he thought of confessing.

'Something wrong?' Ray asked.

'Nothing,' Kai answered without looking at him.

'Call me crazy but I think you are lying,' Ray chuckled but left it with that. Another thing what Kai liked about Ray. He didn't push his nose into other people's personal business, at least no Kai's.

The class moved slowly but it finally ended. They walked into cafeteria where was a ruckus going.

'Did something happen here?' Tyson pushed past between Kai and Ray and straight into the crowd.

'Look! The law is on!' James cheered.

'_**In today's news. It's official now. Law was accepted as it was presented. People are given time to book a time to the doctor and be health checked. The time has to be booked during next couple weeks. All those who are sick will be put in a facility and make sure they will get the help they need.'**_

Kai clenched his hands into fists closing his eyes. It took all his energy to keep himself from exploding. Then he felt a slight touch on his wrist. It was Ray. He nodded him to follow. They didn't manage to leave unnoticed but they weren't stopped either. Kai followed Ray all the way behind the school where they should get some time alone.

'I think you can let it all out now,' Ray spoke carefully.

'Those… sick fucks!' and Kai kicked a rock.

'You took that much harder than I thought you would. That should be my reaction,' Ray pondered.

'Yeah, well… my parents had booked a time for me already two weeks ago…'

'Is there anything else?' Ray asked. Kai felt his heart starting to pound.

'I think… I'm same as you…'

Ray's eyes widened a bit, 'Do you like a guy?'

'Something like that but I don't know how he thinks or feels,' Kai bent the truth here. It would be better if Ray wouldn't know.

'That's the risk. Well, I think you just have to be yourself and just do as I do. It's hard at first but you get used to it,' Ray stroked Kai's shoulder calmly, 'Let's go back to class before we are missed.' Kai watched Ray leave. No matter what he did, Ray looked cool.

Kai leaned against the wall and he didn't know how long he stayed there, 'Yeah… Ignore those bastards and hide my crush… Definitely easier said than done. Why did I began to like a guy? There much better things to do. At least I know he likes boys too.'

Out of nowhere he hear a click and turned right.

'_Shit!'_ Kai hissed. It was Tom with his phone out.

'Ha! I must be a fortune teller! I knew you were sick and I have proof!' Tom shouted and left running, 'I'm going to expose you right now!'

'Come back here!' Kai could only pray that Tom didn't caught Ray's words. Kai quickly took his phone and checked every message he and Ray and exchanged. He was smart enough to leave the gay talk out of them and message didn't reveal Ray being "sick" too. He did curse himself. The time he should have just thought, he fucked it up.

Kai could only try leave the school grounds. With that thought he started running towards the gate. He collided with other students as he ran past them but near the gate some students jumped on him out of nowhere. One of them was James.

'Fuck!' Kai groaned as he fell on his stomach and James sat on top of him.

'Where do you think you are going? You do need help,' James said sarcastically.

'Get off! This isn't right!' Kai twisted under James and managed to change the position but not enough to get free.

'You are fucking sick man. You like boys. It's disgusting!' James said firmly as headmaster and teachers were coming out.

'Thank you James,' headmaster complimented and watched Kai.

'Let's go to my office nicely. We don't need to use drastic measures,' headmaster spoke and nodded towards two teachers. They took a hold on Kai's hands and at the same time James moved away.

'Let go!' Kai growled but teachers' grip was tight. He saw Tyson's, Max and Kenny faces look shocked and disgusted. Ray's expression was blank but eyes looked sad.

'_It looks like they don't know about him. I have to keep it that way,'_ Kai thought as he was dragged inside and upstairs. On the way headmaster said that his parents and authorities were called. As they arrived at the office Kai was sat down, pockets emptied and his bag was taken. They waited fifteen minutes when everyone came.

'It looks like I was right about you,' father growled, 'The minute you helped other sick one I knew it.'

'That doesn't mean anything,' Kai crossed his arms.

'Shut your mouth brat. You have no rights anymore,' father turned to the police, 'What's the first step?' he asked.

'You write his information down here, we take him to the doctor and into the facility,' policeman explained.

'Alright,' Susumu took the file and started to write everything down. They needed headmaster signature as well since Kai was in school when he was found out. There went his degree. Kai kept his eyes down and on his knees. Maybe he could trick them and make them think he's "fixed" or something, but with the new law it would be in vain. People wanted gays locked down rest of their lives.

'Here you go,' his father was finished and Kai's hands were cuffed behind his back since he had tried to run away.

'We wish you good luck and are sorry about this. We don't know yet what's causing this,' policeman apologized. Kai gritted his teeth. They were literally treating this like a disease.

'Don't be. We can only hope to find the treatment that prevents this,' Susumu said, 'Let's go,' he took Katherine's hand and they left. Policeman grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him outside this time and inside a police car.

'_I hope you rot dead Tom,'_ Kai thought as car drover closer to the hospital and in the park. As he was pulled out he got looks from other patients who really were sick. Including the disgusted once there were sad once. As they were walking inside an elderly woman stepped forward.

'Dear child. Let the God guide you back to us. I'm praying for you,' she spoke.

'Tch,' Kai grunted as police pushed him forward. His arms would have marks from the grip soon but that didn't matter.

'_I need God to get me out of this!'_ Kai thought as they walked in front of a door.

'John Hannes?' one of the officers called out and knocked on the door.

'_Come in!'_ man's voice answered. Kai was met with definitely a middle-aged man at least inside the room.

'A new flesh? Okay, Let's start,' John said when he noticed that Kai was cuffed, 'Feisty one?'

'Yes. We are instructed to be here entire thing since we have to bring him in,' officer said.

'Of course. Make sure he won't escape as Ken Welch did. We don't need runways,' John joked and took out a needle.

'What's that?' Kai questioned and twisted his hand. He didn't want to be drugged with anything.

'You don't have to know,' John prepared the needle.

'Like hell!' Kai trashed forward but the grip held, 'I'm not some trash you can just throw away!'

'He's definitely feisty,' doctor spoke like Kai wasn't there, 'Pin him down on the bed.' Just like how they were told officers moved Kai on the bed on his back and pinned him down. One hold his shoulders and other his legs.

'I'm just going to take a blood sample and then then we can go scan your brain and take x-rays,' finally said but more to the officers than Kai. Even though he knew is was in vain, Kai argued back every way possible.

'I don't need that shit! I don't have a disease!' Kai trashed like a wild animal and got his right leg free and with it, he kicked the officers. Which was probably dumb thing to do but Kai's was in rage. Officer caught the leg again and pinned it down again.

'Hold on a moment. I'm going to get some sedatives to keep him still,' John said calmly and took another needle and a bottle. Kai gritted his teeth and pushed against the hold. He was panting in sweat as John grabbed his arm along with the officers and pushed the needle in.

'Stop it!' Kai cried out panicking this time. It took a while but his body relaxed which made Kai's mind panic.

'There we go,' without Kai even noticing John had taken the blood sample. Drugs must have dumbed his sense of touch too.

'Let's bring him to the lad,' John told next. Kai was laying on the hospital bed and it was pushed through the hallways and under an x-ray machine. Officers followed doctor out and into next room. Machine started to make a quiet humming sound. He didn't know how long it lasted but soon he was moved into another room and this time they scanned his head.

'_If they would just open their stupid brains, they would know this work is all for nothing,'_ Kai thought. He noticed that he wasn't feeling as tired as before. Sedatives must have worked long enough to do these tests. Kai was hauled up and back into the doctor's office. Officer kept Kai's head still as John checked his eyes, hearing and throat.

'Move him to the chair,' John ordered. Only then Kai noticed a dentist chair with straps.

'What… are you… doing?' Kai asked sluggishly as his upper body was tied down.

**Here the small part which I include in M: rating. Watch out and ignore if don't want to read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'No!' Kai yelled out as officers pulled his pants and boxers down. They strapped Kais' legs down and an apart.

'Calm down. I'm just going to do the basic check. We don't want you to have anymore illnesses,' John took plastic gloves. The next thing Kai knew was a doctor poking his fingers over his hole and soon inside.

'Shit!' Kai grunted. He had this same checking when he was a little kid but now it felt much worse. It was like they were checking something else than cancer. His suspicions were correct when he heard John's next words.

'Nothing out of ordinary and he's a virgin,' Joh pulled his fingers out.

**Warning end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_You sick fucks!'_ Kai cursed. He was humiliated right there and he wanted it to end. Kai looked at the doctor with a death-glare and it was seen.

'It's going to be easier for you if you tell us who is your crush,' John cleaned his hands into a washcloth, 'Mr. Anderson said that you know your crush is sick too.'

'_Mr. Anderson. Oh right, it's Tom's last name,'_ Kai kept quiet and turned his eyes away. It was clear enough for an answer.

'Very well. You won't be able to hide it long. You can go now. I'll send you the file as always,' John said.

'Thank you,' they unstrapped Kai, pulled his pants up and took him out of the door.

'_Me and my big mouth! I'm going to keep your secret Ray no matter what,'_ Kai thought. There was no way he would allow Ray to be exposed to this. No wonder Ken called this hell and it wasn't even the worst part yet. His appearance was a mess but it didn't matter where he was going. Kai was locked on the back seat and they turned to the other side of town. Unlike other buildings, facility was isolated and only one road led there and out.

Kai could never image what horrors were up a head.

* * *

_A small thing. Do tell if it's fine to leave it here. More extreme stuff is only AO3 site_

_Do review :DDDD_

_Have a nice summer people_


End file.
